


Mission Log #1

by Jacobdflores



Series: Miscellaneous Missions [1]
Category: Star Wars Battlefront II, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Allies, Alternate Canon, B-Wing(s), D'Qar, Gen, Pilots, Suspicion, TIE fighters, X-Wing(s), pre-TLJ, the resistance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacobdflores/pseuds/Jacobdflores





	Mission Log #1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hotshot - A Star Wars Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830006) by [Jacobdflores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacobdflores/pseuds/Jacobdflores). 



**Mission Log #1**

**Location:** Outside the atmosphere of D'Qar

 **Operative:** Lt. Jon'Kil

 **Squad:** Black (Detached)

 **Year:** 34 ABY (Moments before the Evacuation of D'Qar)

"Lieutenant! The First Order is coming. Make sure the coast is clear while the evacuation is underway."

Kaydel Ko Connix's voice came in through the Chiss pilot's helmet. Jon'Kil and his three-man squad of X-Wings were initially tasked with monitoring the evacuation transports and guiding them to the _Raddus_. But since the First Order was close behind, their new objective would be to patrol the area for any sign of them on their scanners.

"Copy that. We'll warn you for any sign of threat."

The three Blue Squad members flew in a simple V-formation with Jon'Kil at the helm, Pvt. Rex on his left, and Pvt. Patton on his right. All three of them formed a tightly-knit bond as they flew on a handful of lower-priority missions together throughout their time in the Resistance. None of them thought the end of the Resistance would come so soon and so fast. All participating in the _Attack on Starkiller Base_ , they all thought, like most of the Resistance, that they had more time to relocate. But unfortunately that wasn't the case.

"This is Jon'Kil, it looks pretty clear up here to me. We've been flying around for a while and haven't picked up anything on the scanners."

"Copy that Lieutenant, just keep looking. It's better to be safe than sor-"

"Jon'Kil wait. I have a signature."

Patton interrupted.

"Yeah I see it, approaching from point-six-four."

Jon'Kil confirmed. And with a sudden burst of light, a single Special Forces TIE Fighter zoomed past his cockpit and toward the _Raddus_.

"We have contact!"

Rex reported.

"No contact! This is Shriv Suurgav of the Resistance, clearance code seven-three-Tau."

The TIE fighter called back. Jon'Kil was confused on how the enemy fighter was able to get on the Resistance frequency, so he still trailed behind it, keeping the ship in his cross-hairs.

"We are friendlies requesting to land. Please do not shoot us."

Jon'Kil had never even heard of the name, Shriv Suurgav, which raised his suspicion even more. He denied the bogey's request simply stating,

"Landing request denied. Rex, run those clearance codes."

A few seconds went by while Rex verified, seconds that Jon'Kil had to restrain from blowing the TIE out of the sky. After all, he knew these fighters. He's _used_ them. And he also knew that wherever there's one of them, there's bound to be more.

"Yup, they check out. Don't fire on them, their of 'high value'. Patch them in to the general."

Jon'Kil lowered his guard, letting out a long sigh of relief, celebrating that the invasion had not arrived yet. As ordered, Jon'Kil connected the TIE's communication to the Raddus' bridge to let the general speak.

"General Organa."

Another voice said, presumably the TIE's gunner.

"You must be Zay. I'm terribly sorry to hear about your mother. She was a complicated woman, but the galaxy was far better with her in it."

"Thank you ma'am. That's very kind of you to say."

"We brought you something general."

Shriv cut in.

"Schematics for the First Order Dreadnought. Transmitting it now."

"I'll get these over to Commander Dameron for analysis right away."

 _Commander Dameron_. Now that was a name Jon'Kil understood, and admired. Whoever these people were, they really were friendlies.

"I'm ready to join the fight general."

Zay firmly stated.

"I know you are. But we're evacuating, the First Order is coming for us. Instead of taking them head on, I have an urgent mission for you. We have allies in the Outer Rim. I need a team to go and find them. I know you're tired. I know you've already fought and lost so much. But I need you to keep going. Can you do that?"

A long silence followed.

"You can count on us general."

Zay answered.

"Good luck, Inferno Squad."

The general concluded. With that, Jon'Kil's squad disengaged their pursuit path for the TIE fighter and turned around, leaving the unknown allies alone as they jumped back into hyperspace.

"Whoever that was general, we really could've used them at a time like this."

Jon'Kil admitted.

"Yes, these are desperate times. But we need our Outer Rim allies to come through for us if we're going to win."

"You're right ma'am. So what's the plan?"

"After your patrol, I'm assigning you the task of assisting White Squadron."

Jon'Kil raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"The B-Wing unit ma'am? With all due respect, I've never flown one of those before."

"Which is why you're _assisting_ them Lieutenant, not joining them. You're keeping your X-Wing."

"Good to hear, I'll get in contact with Commander Flesio as soon as possible."

"Copy that Jon'Kil, we'll see you guys soon."

** End of Mission **

 

 


End file.
